


Southern Charm and Arrows with Stripes

by Lokis_LunaInsanity



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Evetual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I am making this up as I go, I have not decided the end result for romance, I write romance so beware, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Needed more Clint Barton and OFC stories, Original Female Character of Color, Plot with twists and bumps, Post Thor: The Dark World, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokis_LunaInsanity/pseuds/Lokis_LunaInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quin a twenty-seven year old Navy Seal is drafted into S.H.I.E.L.D after being spotted by Nick Fury fighting off a horde of Chitauri and saving a few scared civilians during their raid on Earth. Her training makes her almost as skilled as any Avenger, however this mission requires the use of not her most favorite talent but a very well honded skill, her cooking. </p><p>We can't very well expect Avengers to cook now can we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Soft Egg and A Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Sorry I haven't posted or updated ANY of my stories. This one in particular is getting a reboot soon, I feel as though Quin isn't as authentic as I'd like, also this story was going to crap as I wrote it. Obviously written while I was in the mood for some obvious character insert. I plan to change a lot of this and hopefully you'll still enjoy it. Thanks for reading and thank you all for the Kudos. <3 It means the world to me!!! -3/26/17
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hello again, its so good to be writing again and I hope you all enjoy this other project I started starring your favorite Marksmen, Clint Barton a.k.a Hawkeye and even a lovely helping of good ole Captain 'Murica, I mean America. Anyhow I plan to work extra hard on this because I plan for at least ten or so chapters and if not at least twenty at most. It really just depends on how I write this out. Either way I hope you enjoy! :3 Feedback and Kudos are very much appreciated. <3

Stark Tower was abuzz with chatter about their new "cook" for almost an hour now. The Avengers were all in an uproar about security but they all knew they didn't cook and none of them had the time. "Hey! Everyone please....can you be quiet for a minute." Tony said, placing a hand on the beautifully marbled counter of the bar. "She is coming and she came highly recommended by Fury and right now we don't have much choice in the matter because no one else has met the required set skills we need in a cook. She speaks four different languages mind you one is Latin but still she can cook anything you could dream of...and its delicious." All eyes on Tony narrowed except Steves. "I for one think this is what this team needs; good food never hurt anyone, also I'm sick of take out...." The nods of the other avengers seemed to settle the matter. 

Half an hour since the large debate everyone had begun to hunger. "God, is she ever going to get here? I am starving." Natasha said flopping down on one of the many couches in the spacious living room. Thor rose from his spot yawning. "I do hope she comes soon; I feel as though I could devour a mountain." Moving over to the bar he sat now putting a hand to his stomach. Then Jarvis spoke, "Someone open the door, your savior has arrived and she may need help carrying her belongings. Shortly after Jarvis spoke the doorbell rang. The hungry Avengers perked up. Steve was the first to get the door, pulling it open he couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. "Well are ya gonna stand there and stare at me Cap or are you gonna let me in?" A soft and slightly accented voice spoke. Moving aside a bit his eyes still on her, Quin walked passed him inside. A bag on her shoulder and another small duffle bag in the other. "Come on Cap! Grab those grocery bags and help me bring them in." 

Steve finally closed his mouth when she moved almost out of sight. Grabbing the bags of groceries she mentioned and following her; kicking the door closed behind him. Meeting her in the hallway he lead her into the kitchen, it was spacious and well stocked with junk food and spices that she was sure were unused for quite some time. "Names Quin, Quin Underwood." She held out her hand towards him with a small smile on her lips. Quin had heard about Steve and the other Avengers from Fury but she still wasn't prepared when she saw his clean jaw line and almost perfect features and that broad chest, mmpf. Yeah Quin was going to really enjoy it here. 

Grabbing her hand he shook it, his eyes still staring at her intently, "Forgive my manners, you just weren't what I expected is all." His grin reaching only his mouth. Quin giggled and shook his hand back. 'Goodness his grip was strong and his grin is cute too; stop! Concentrate Quin, this is a job.' "Not a problem Cap, you weren't either." She said releasing his hand with a wink. Looking around she grinned. "This beats my tiny kitchen into the dust. Gosh can't wait to see the rest of the place." Quin said motioning to the stainless steel sink and appliances. She almost swooned when she saw the knife set. Steve smiled at her happy expression about the kitchen, happy that she was enjoying it. "Oh yeah; I'm sorry but my actual name is Steve. So if you don't mind-" Quin looked to him and nodded. "Ah don't worry I can use Steve if you prefer but I warn you ,nicknames will come, sooner or later." Quin said patting his shoulder. "So, where do I sleep?" She said mustering her biggest smile. 

Steve blushed instantly when she spoke of sleeping arrangements. "Am I missing something Steve? , cause you're as red as cherry covered in red sauce." Quin said, her hand on her hip. "Well see...lets go meet the rest of the team, huh?" His hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her along the hallway pointing to the many rooms and which Avengers they belonged to. They stopped at the end of the hallway where a door covered in yellow caution tape was posted. "Oh...oh no." Quin looked to Steve with a horrifyed look. Steve sighed; "I am so sorry. See Thor had a serious fight with Jane...and he might have thrown his hammer though your wall...and broke a few things..."

Steves face went pale, he knew she'd be upset but this was- "Welp, I guess I can crash on the couch until it's prepared for me, right?" Quin said shrugging. Steves face scrunched up a second but then turned into a shy smile. "Actually....we have something else in mind, just come with me, I'm sure everyone can't wait to meet you." Steve moved on down the opposite she of the hall and stopped in front of a new hallway leading off into the center of the large complex. Steve stopped mid-step causing Quin to bump into him, slightly making her wobble. 'Man he was solid.' "She can't sleep in my room guys , Pepper would kill me! So- obviously she needs to pair with Nata-" Tony said, explaining his situation before Natasha threw him a nasty look, cutting off the idea entirely. "Ahem!" A man with glasses and a seemingly warm smile said loudly to get the attention of the arguing Avengers. They all looked towards the hallway and saw Steve and obviously her. Quin felt her heart skip a beat, still standing behind the large frame of Steve and slowly peering from behind him. She suddenly felt small and a bit out of place. 

Steve stepped aside and gave everyone a big smile and gestured to the smaller women next to him. "Alright everyone, meet Quin." He said placing a hand to her shoulder. Quin straightened her stance, putting her hands into her pockets she smiled; "Hello everyone, its a pleasure meeting ya'll. Hope you all like my food and honestly I can take the couch if it doesn't bother anyone else?" She was very sure none of them understood her use of the word "ya'll" but it gave her something to smile about. Quin let her eyes fall on each avenger until she spotted him. His eyes intently watching her made her face burn. His eyes locked with hers. Nither of them looking away. She was startled by how fast her heart was racing. Finally a voice broke their silent exchange. "Hello my lady, I am Thor, god of Thunder and I am very hungry. "Said the handsome blonde man who could obviously smack her down with one hand. "Hello, I'm Bruce, its a pleasure to meet you." The short hello coming from the middle aged man next to Thor; he seemed nice enough. As long as he stays normall colored Quin had no problems feeding him. Then came Natasha and Tony who merely said their names and a short hello. Then last came a small nod from the man far off into the corner, who had to obviously be Hawkeye or Clint Burton. Nodding back she clapped her hands together. "Well seeing as we are at least saying our names I suppose I can go on and make you all breakfast but before I go." Quin pulled out a mini ipad with a light blue stylist. "Tell me what you would like for breakfast and don't skimp on he details."


	2. Small Talk and Grits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quin makes a mistake early in the game but who can blame her for being careful. You never know who could be behind you. Clint however notices her mistake but doesn't buy into her only skill being cooking. Steve and the other Avengers get a glimpse of what is hidden underneath her cheery smile and southern charm. 
> 
> Breakfast is served!

Quinn dashed into the kitchen with the orders of the Avengers, after refusing help from Steve. The gleam of the new kitchen made her want to dance  
..so why not have some music. Picking out her phone she turned up the volume as loud as she could. The music started off with classical into pop and more. Dancing around the kitchen because no one was watching. After she finished the bacon and vegetables she started on the long journey to find the plates.

"Jitterbug ---Jitterbug you got-" A squeal escaped her lips when she heard the lyrics to "Wake me Up", pop up on her phone. Taking down the plates and silverware she started to plate everyone's food while singing along loudly to it. Her hips wiggled as she swept around the kitchen flipping pans and stirring ingredients. "Wake me Up! Before you go-go. Don't leave me hangin on like a yo-yo!" She belted out when she felt a hand tap her shoulder. Startled she turned quickly on her heel, her other side of her skills shown when the knife pressed into soft flesh. Her face fell when she noticed it was Steve accompanied by the rest of the Avengers staring at her. Her face flushed. "Oh-crap." She plastered on a smile and stood up straight, relaxing her stance and taking the knife from his throat, then turning off her phone. "So what can I do for you wonderful -lady and gentlemen." 

Quinn could feel the tension of the group at her display. Obviously they saw a glimpse of her true self just then but none seemed to keen on speaking until a chuckled erupted from Tony. "See! this is why we hired her. She can cook and defend herself. Oh and by the way breakfast almost ready?" 

Steve felt a pull at his heart when he saw the light sheen of sweat on her forehead, her chocolate skin burning with a tinge of underlying red tones; most of them because of the blush on her face. The cold bite of her stare was worse than the blade that went to his neck but what did he expect when he suddenly tapped her in the middle of her routine. He had seen a part of her just then in that stare that he was sure she kept under wraps. Questions of why, ran through his head before he plastered a neutral face on. Tony had interrupted his eye contact with her but she seemed to be at ease now. "I am so sorry Steve....I- I don't usually do that. It has just been a rough week and to answer your question Mr. Stark, I am in the process of cutting the final ingredient of my gravy. So now if that is all, you and the group should go get comfortable at the table." 

Quin watched as Steves face changed into a half grin, then he emitted a soft chuckle. "There is no need to apologize, I just scared you and you reacted, quite quickly I might add." Steve said but his face told a different story than just amusement. "Besides it just means I need to work on my reflexes." He winked at her before patting her gently. She obviously knew more than she let on but why not tell them? Tony clearing his throat smiled at Quin. "Well if its almost done I'll carry the party on into the dinning room." Waving his hand at the rest of the shell shocked Avengers Tony went off towards the dinningroom. Lingering a bit longer Clint eyed Quin. Quin looked back and smiled a half smile before she turned towards the pot on the stove pressing the small bits of garlic into the pot as it boiled. "You know...I know you won't tell us but there is more to your job than Tony has told us and as long as you keep your mits off Steve I am sure, you and I will get along just fine." His voice gruffly stated before leaving along with the others. 

Quin felt her heart race, this one was going to be a tough nut but nothing she couldn't handle. Either way she would get him to trust her. Unfortunately that display of her other skills doesn't bode well for her stay here. "Fuck" She said sticking the knife into the cutting board hard enough to put the knife into the wood and ending at the marble countertop. 

The Avengers arranged themselves at the kitchen table. Tony with an amused look on his face whistled happily. "So Steve. How cold was that blade earlier?" Tony said glancing to his left. Steve had been lost in thought since they left the kitchen. Hearing Tonys snarky remark he sighed; "Cold enough metal head. Not like y-." Steve stopped short when Clint walked in, he was the last to sit down and had the look of pure determination on his face. His face set in a frown made everyone worried. "Did we miss somethin, Clint?" Tony said to his stony faced archer. "Nothing, but I suggest that if she is going to stay here...we all need to know her background and not just you Stark. That women is skilled and I'm not reffering to her cooking." Tony rolled his eyes; "Fine we'll discuss it after breakfast because I am starving." Thor smiled gleefully; "Thank the gods because I was starting to get rather upset if we didn't eat first. It is true bowmen that we need to know of her origins but for now lets enjoy our food." 

Seconds after this discussion came Quin with two trays full of food and drinks. "Breakfast is served!" She sang in a a singsong voice. They all sighed in appreciation of food. "This smells amazing!" Steve said in a cheerful voice. His eyes still not matching his actual mood and no one else noticed except Quin. Placing everyone's food in front of them took less than two minutes. An assortment of eggs, bacon and toast along side grits (which she had made because she wanted them to taste some of her favorite breakfast foods that aren't common upstate,) even a few pancakes and waffles. She smiled happily at the muttered thank yous and a hard nod from Clint, his eyes bore into hers. Nodding back slowly she went on to look at how the others were fairing. 

"This breakfast is amazing Lady Quin but what might I ask is this dish?" Thor said, pointing to the slowly solidifying mix of grains. "Grits. They're kinda like my favorite part of my breakfast and I don't see many people upstate eat them but they are wonderful at filling you up, plus my grits are amazing but from a technical standpoint, they are a mix of ground corn and hominy, which is another form of corn." She explained to him with a cheery smile. Thor nodded and pushed his spoon into the mix and took it into his mouth. Moments later came a groan of satisfaction. "These my lady are delicious! Can I have these with more of my meals? It is similar to our food in Asgard and reminds mw of home." His face breaking into a pleasant smile. 

Quin blushed, she had no idea he would like it so much but why not roll with it. "Oh my, thank you and yes you may. I love them and they can also be served as a meal if cooked appropriatly. So I will most certainly make you a dish using them this afternoon and dinner if you'd like?" Thor grinned at her. "Yes please, it would make for an excellent balm when I miss home." She nodded and pat his shoulder. "Will do and now if that is all everyone, I need to go do a bit of clean up and I'll be back to grab all these dishes later. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen. Enjoy." Making a dash for the kitchen she closed the sliding door and began her ritual of stuffing herself with bowl of eggs and grits covered in broken bits of bacon and some diced tomatos and two slices of toast. 

Sitting on he counter she turned the knob on the dishwasher and listened to the sounds of laughter from the other room through the ear piece in her ear. Quin had a job to do and no time to waste. Hopefully Thor kept his mits off of his shoulder until she could retrieve the almost microscopic microphone off him before he noticed it. Ah well one casualty will be alright in the long run seeing as she had plenty more to spare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow guys! Thank you all for reading and I've already recieved kudos and that made my day! Comments and anything alike are gladly appreciated. Here is chapter two and I hope you enjoy it! :3


	3. Dinner Time and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finally gets his information, at least what he needs to know. Short chapter is short, but Clint and Quin get some quality time to discuss their intentions, short lived as that is.

Breakfast and Lunch went well considering this morning’s scene she caused. No one but Clint seemed uneasy around her and she needed to know why. In Quin's line of work she was used to some resistance. Mostly because someone always smelled the blood in the water so to speak when she was involved in a situation and in this case Clint did. Dinner was fast approaching and the hungry Avengers gathered around the dining room table. The shiny surface which was usually empty was covered with a blood red tablecloth with the dinning dishes put onto small place mats that were dotted with gold around them. The plates were empty and in the middle were clothe wrapped silverware. Clint snorted at the display. "Do all women do this or is this just her thing?" He eyed the table with a questioning look. "Oh would you shove it Clint, you've been a pain in my ass all day about this girl and what she does. Even at lunch you were cranky." Tony said with an exhausted look on his face. "Well maybe if she told us who she really was and why she was here I wouldn't be so on edge, I don't understand how no one else notices her actions as weird..." Natasha shook her head at her fellow assassin and sighed; "Tony, please tell Clint about her before he explodes, everyone else is perfectly fine with her files just the way they were written but he can't seem to shake it." 

Everyone's eyes followed to Tony's face. "Fine, if it will shut you up. Anyhow, Quin is twenty-seven and was recommended by Fury when I mentioned we needed a cook who could handle our demands and keep a clean kitchen and not be a complete wimp, if you get what I mean." Tony explained of how the two were introduced over drinks where she was currently working as a line cook in a small bistro not too far from here. He explained during dinner that she was invited to sit down after her shift to enjoy a drink with the two. The group looked incredulously at him, when he mentioned him having to drive her home because she tended to be a light weight. “No, we did not sleep together if that is what those looks are for. Anyway, she’s an amazing cook and either you get over it Clint or you can cook for yourself. Oh and yes, she is an actual former Navy Seal, so her reflexes are normal for her. So move on, okay?” Clint huffed and nodded. “Fine, but It doesn’t mean she’s not under my watch. She can stay in my room until the repairs are done on her bedroom.” Tony snorted at Clint. “She won’t agree to that cr-.” Footsteps entering the room silenced them. “Whoa did I walk into something bad?” Quin chuckled and placed the trays on the far end of the table and began serving dinner. She stopped short at Clint’s’ plate and leaned in close to his face. “I can share a room with you, but on my terms, got it?” She put his food onto his plate a little harder than the others. 

Clint narrowed his eyes at Quin’s back before picking up his silverware and picking up the knife, pricking his finger he waited, Quin turned to him a moment later, her nose flared out. Glaring at him she watched a smirk play across his face. He was actually handsome when he did that Quin thought with a tad bit of remorse. She glared at him before smiling at Thor who was moaning again after tasting her food. “Well tonight we have braised chicken covered in light gravy, paired with creamy grits for Thor specifically but for anyone else we have roasted potatoes and garlic and asparagus. Enjoy.” Quin said with a smirk. Looking at Clint she winked and walked back into the kitchen only to emerge with a bottle of wine. She pushed it into the bucket of ice she brought with her earlier. “I hope you enjoy my choice of wine tonight, also here is your special request Steve.” She walked over to Steve placing a cold Corona next to his plate. Everyone looked at Steve with questioning glances; it earned him a wink from Tony. Steve blushed, “Thank you Quin, dinner looks amazing.” She nodded. “The wine is a Merlot, 97 Château Pétrus 2004 Pomerol to be exact.” Tony’s face went pale. “You spent how much for that bottle and where did you get it!?” Everyone looked at him with curious expressions. “Sorry, it’s just, that bottle is well worth the money but is always sold out, and I never get it! It took me a year to reserve one! It won’t be in till next year.” Quin giggled, “I have my own secrets dear Tony, now please, enjoy.” She punctuated the word secrets just for Clint. Sashaying out of the room until she was needed further. 

Later that evening while cleaning the dishes, Quin felt a presence near and grabbed a knife nearby and waited for whom ever it was to come out of hiding and show themselves. “If you want to keep all your limbs I suggest you come out of hiding and speak.” Coming out of the corner of the kitchen with a grin on his face was Clint himself. His hand rested on the counter top. “So you think it’s funny to make a fool of me and everyone else here? That’s not the way to make friends.” Quin rolled her eyes. “I am here to cook for you and the rest of the Avengers and clean this beautiful kitchen and keep you all full. If you’d like something for a snack to take to bed I can offer you a piece of leftover desert.” She turned back to the knives she was putting away and waited. Clint chuckled, so low she almost missed it. “Do you think this is a joke?” A moment later his hands sought her throat, pinning her to the counter, bent over it. Like this she was kind of sexy…in a way. Clint pushed those thoughts from his mind. “Why didn’t you struggle this time?” Quin blushed; she’d been in a few situations like this but not unless she knew who was doing it intimately. Truth was she was leaving herself defensively because she had to earn his trust, but he didn’t need to know that. “I have no ill will to you or the rest of the Avengers, to be quite honest I kind of like you guys already.” She felt his heat near her and clenched her eyes shut to focus. “I think if you really want to prove that to me, you should be a lot nicer to me, mostly because I don’t believe you but also because I will find out what you’re up to, then I will send you home, either in a body bag or in a prison cell.” Letting go of her turned out to be harder than he thought it should be. He skin was soft and warm under his hand but he moved nonetheless and huffed out of the room. 

Quin licked her lips at his retreating form. She felt like a hunter now. He’d challenged her and she wasn’t afraid of the challenge and she surely wasn’t going home anytime soon, in a cell or otherwise. He was pretty confident in his movements. Maybe he liked holding women down like that. The thought sent a thrill through her she wasn’t expecting. “Good sweeper mines, I gotta get laid.” She mumbled to herself pushing the last knife into its place before wiping off the counter top and heading towards Clint’s room. Sighing she opened it to find the marksmen sitting in a chair pointed towards the large window on the side of his room. I suppose this is fitting for his position since he can overlook the entire tower from here. “Well if you don’t mind, I’m gonna shower, okay city boy.” She let the nickname roll off her tongue, she liked it. Clint glared at her and waved her off. Laughing the whole way to the bathroom she smirked and closed the door with her booted foot. Once the water started running Clint relaxed if even a tiny bit. Does she think he isn’t serious or what? City Boy? I wasn’t close to any of that…or did she just like sayin it to piss me off? Perhaps both, ah well either way he had to keep his eyes on her.  
About half an hour later Clint heard the door open, her hair went and slightly shorter than it was before, the curls seemed to be bigger, so maybe that was the reason why? Either way he knew better than to stare to long but it was too late when she giggled. “Goodness Clint need a photo?” Clint rolled his eyes and turned away again. “I don’t have time to worry about your looks. I just need to keep an eye on your actions. Go to bed, country girl.” Quin snickered and flopped onto the bed after tossing her towel into the small pile of clothes she made. Sleep came over her quickly, Clint might be a smart aleck but he wouldn’t cause her any physical harm, at least not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short but I am currently trying to get my mind into this story again. I've recently been caught up in TWD again. I litterally JUST wrote a one-shot for a character and an OFC. Hahah Anyhow, I hope you enjoy Clint and Quin this time around. Kudos and Feedback is as always appreciated, thank you for reading!!!


	4. Get Low like Ya Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get when you mix partying and drinking with the Avengers, why not find out! :] Our favorite Captain America gets the dance of his life and loosens up, while Tony and the rest are left to wonder whats going on with the two.

_Beating my drum like dum di-di-day_  
_I like the dirty rhythm you play_  
_I wanna hear you callin' my name_  
_Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama_  
_Banging the drum like dum di-di-day_  
_I know you want it in the worst way_  
_I wanna hear you callin' my name_  
_Like, hey ma ma, mama, hey ma, mama_  
  
_Be my woman girl, and I'll be your man_  
_Be my woman girl, and I'll be your man_

Quin smirked as she sang out the lyrics to Hey Mama. Swishing her hips she poured the batter into the waffle maker. Her eyes caught on the corner of the room. A curious Steve seemed to be enjoying her dancing. Smirking she waved him inside. "I don't bite- often. Come in." He let a nervous chuckle escape and grabbed a mug, pouring some coffee into it. "You do realize that I don't own the kitchen, it's just the same except I cook and clean it." She watched as he stirred his drink. "I know, you just seemed- er. Preoccupied and I didn't want to interrupt you." He blushed. He must have seen quite a bit of her dancing for him to be blushing. Being from the south women danced not so subtly and seeing as his history was way off because of the ice situation she must have shocked poor Steve. Giggling she patted his shoulder while walking over to the fridge and retrieving the milk. "Sorry about that, I tend to like my music when I cook and I earned the dancing skills from childhood, which aren't very lady like, so I apologize." She poured the milk into the blender with peaches and a few other fruits and veggies. "Oh no, don't be sorry on my account, I just...need to get used to the way people dance these days I guess." He chuckled and sipped his coffee. Quin winked at him and turned on the blender. "You'll get the hang of it, actually...we should all go dancing this evening, I'm sure the rest of the group, specifically Tony could use a break this weekend." Turning off the blender and using her other hand to take the waffles out of the waffle iron she plated them while Steve contemplated. "I don't know about Bruce though, he's not really into crowds but maybe the others might go, I'll suggest it at breakfast." She was almost done with breakfast when she poured the remaining smoothie into the last glass and put the last bit of syrup and powdered sugar on the waffles and pancakes.   
  


She turned to Steve two trays in hand. "Shall we?" She motioned towards the dining room. Steve blushed again and put the coffee down and opened the door for her. "Thank you, but I meant for you to go first." She said walking into the dining area, Steve followed with coffee in hand. The Avengers all dressed in their day wear showed up at the table, Thor was gulping down a large amount of coffee when she placed his plate down for him. "Oh, well good mornin you two. Seems like you already beat us to the punch Rogers." Tony said with a smirk. Steve sat down looking confused. "I meant about going to go check and see if breakfast was ready." The others snickered at Steve's blush rising on his cheeks. When she was sure everyone had what they wanted she picked up the trays. "Oh, hey everyone, I was wondering, since Steve doesn't really get to do this often and neither do you all, how's about we go dancin?" The group all stopped eating and stared at her, all but Tony seemed confused. "That sounds like a hell of a time to me!" Tony clapped his hands in excitement. "It has been a long week and I could definitely use the fun, how about it gang?" Everyone but Clint and Bruce looked happy. "I'll take that as a chance to work on my codes, you guys know how I feel about crowds." 

Tony sighed, "Fine but no one else is backing out. Got it." He looked to Clint with knowing eyes. Everyone else snorted at Tony's excuse and began eating again. Steve smiled at Quin knowingly. Winking she left them to their breakfast.

* * *

 

Later that evening everyone gathered in the living room except Bruce and Quin. She was still in the bathroom fixing her hair. Pining the last bun into her hair she smiled into the mirror. A knock sounded on the door. "You almost done in there, we're all waiting on you now." Came Tony's voice through the thin door. Pushing her cellphone into her back jean pocket she admired herself one last time. The tight fitted boot cut jeans did wonders for her hips and butt area and the shirt a combo of a white peep-hole shirt and a short cut leather jacket completed her look with her buns and black lipstick and eyeliner. "Comin out." She opened the door and smiled, "What do ya think Tony?" She asked twirling a bit. Tony let out a feigned cough and nodded. "Yo- you um, yeah. Look good, lets go." He motioned for her to follow him into the living room. Natasha clad in a tight black denim and wearing low cut boots and a shoulder crop top rested nicely on her frame. Looking her over even Quin had to admire her. "Whoa mama!" She said looking at the room of men dressed similarly except for Thor wearing a white button up with a vest and dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips with a pair of dark boots on. "My my what do we have here. She walked over to the large god of thunder and stole the sleek black with white trim fedora off Thor's head. "Look who chose to be fancy tonight." Thor grinned, clearly he enjoyed the attention. Placing the hat in his waiting hand he winked at her.

"I like the look and it seems to do me justice."  He said, placing the hat on his head again. Steve dressed in a plain black t-shirt with straight leg denim jeans and a brown belt with golden clasp. His shoes resembled vans but weren't quite it. Next to him sitting was Clint, his style was more subtle and surprisingly southern related, a navy blue shirt covered with a similarly colored plaid button down clung to him, his arms were lightly outlined with the sleeves reaching his elbow. His jeans tighter than she imagined he'd ever go leading down to a pair of sneaker boots. He smirked at her noticing her gaze. "Welp if everyone is ready, why do we go on and head out then." Quin suggested pushing on a ring from her pocket, it was a simple sapphire stone encased in silver with a pitch black diamond in the middle. The rest of the group filed towards the door. Following the group they all walked out into the slightly humid night air and got into Tony's stretch. She ended up, no surprise- next to Clint but to her joy Steve came in after her completing the group. "So how about we get started before we get there, huh?" Tony said pouring a drink into a tumbler with ice. The others all whooped and grabbed glasses and started pouring themselves drinks. 

 

The music playing in the club was loud and inviting to Quin, she missed only this part about living in a city. Walking inside the place was packed, with the help of Tony's V.I.P. membership the group was escorted to the top floor of the club and given a table. "So, what next?" Steve asked when the drinks arrived. Quin looked at the throng of people and stood up. "We dance." She grabbed Steve's free and and tugged. "Come on, I have a song just for you." Thor slapped his back gently, "Go on brother, never turn down a maiden when she asks for a dance." Tony winked at him and Natasha sipped her drink seemingly busying herself. Clint snorted and rolled his eyes and waved them off. Steve blushed and took her hand and let her lead. Once they were downstairs she pulled aside the Dj and slipped him a fifty and told him what to play. Suddenly the music faded and Dillion Francis's - Ft. DJ Snake, Get low started to play. The group upstairs all leaned over the railing to watch as she led Steve to the center of the dance floor and turned around and started to wiggle her hips on his. "Oh shit!!" Tony said laughing and clapping. "This is priceless." Clint was the only one not amused. He watched as his hands crept to her hips and they ground their hips against one another. Then when the beat dropped so did she. Her ass shook on his crotch and Steve went wide eyed and gripped her hip. Surprisingly on rhythm he pulled her up and turned her to him. His hands on her hips now. Steve's face no longer flushed, he seemed to be enjoying himself, a huge smile plastered on his face. " Her arms wound around his neck, the two continued dancing. Getting closer as the crowd cheered them on. The music started to fade as Steve dipped her low. The crowd erupted in shouts and cheers. Some people were taking pictures of Steve holding Quin.  Lifting her again the two laughed. Pulling him back upstairs proved to be a challenge as people had recognized him and he slapped high fives with passing men. Once they made it back the two flopped down on the chairs surrounding the table. "That. Was. Fantastic Quin." Steve said with the biggest smile. Quin smirked and took a sip of her drink. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." The rest of the group stared at the two with open curious faces. "So, Steve...how was that?" Tony asked, nudging Thor's elbow with a grin. Natasha had disappeared into the crowd downstairs a bit ago. "Like I said, fantastic. This girl, can dance." Quin blushed now. "Oh stop, I just wanted you to get a taste of what's gonna happen to you in the near future." Steve almost spit out his drink and laughed. 

 

Clint sat his drink down looking at Steve and Quin laugh at the questions Tony threw at them. Thor laughed along. He didn't. "Well since you think you can teach everyone, how about me?" Clint said with a challenging look on his face. "Oooooh." Tony said with a laugh. "He is calling you out Quin. You gonna take that sittin down?" Tony said between sips of his drink. Standing Quin wiggled her ring finger at him to come closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :] I really did enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. I know it isn't as long but the longer paragraphs seem to not want to separate when I do it. Ah well, enjoy and I'm sorry but not sorry for the cliff hanger. The next part is Clint's turn with Quin and I'm sure its gonna be one hell of a ride! As always, Kudos and Feedback is always appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	5. Challenge Accepted Arrow Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has no idea what he has just done, Quin is hot from the last dance with Steve, lets just see how this works out for the two.

Quinn let out a giggle and stood up. She'd noted the look he was giving her, winking at the group she allowed his hand to grip onto hers. The two made it into the center of the dance floor. The people were cluttered together talking and laughing and all around them they danced. She put a finger to Clints chest when they stopped, "Stay." She mouthed to him and walked over towards the DJ again and slipped him another fifty and told him to play something for her. He smirked and slowed down the track he was playing until she reached Clint again. She glanced the DJ's way and he nodded to her and started the track. The music swelled easily around them. Turning her back to the solemn gaze he had given her she looked back at him with a seductive smile and put a hand to her shoulder and shook her hips.   
  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy_  
_Is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah)_  
_Baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah)_  
_Love me, love me (yeah)_

 

Quin rolled her hips and mouthed the words to him and backed up against him pushing against his chest. Clint was taken aback at the choice of music and how soft she felt against him. Steve must have wanted to cry by how this felt. Clint however felt uncertain for the first time on what to do. He never usually listened to kind of music. Then her head landed on his shoulder and her eyes danced with amusement. She knew she had him stunned and he couldn't stop it. Pushing harder into him she pulled his hands to her hips and made him sway with her. Her hands ran along his and up to his elbows. Then the music changed as Rihanna belted out the next part of the song;  
  


_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be the captain_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_  
_Tonight_  
_I'mma let you be a rider_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up_  
_Giddy up, babe_

 

Quin pulled away from him and turned around and gripped onto his hip and pulled him to her forcefully. Grinding his hips into hers. Her free hand making walking steps up his chest. Her mouth moved with the lyrics. He had to admit it, this damn girl could dance and she had some good looking lips too. His body was warmer than usual and he could feel it. It irritated him that he was falling for the same thing Steve had. Quin might have them fooled but not him. Clint fought the urge to grip her chin and kiss her. Instead he busied himself with putting his hands on her hips. Controlling their friction now. He could see the look of desire spreading into her features. She was hot for him just as he was for her. Damn this music. He pulled away a bit as she dipped low to his waist and mouthed the words while pulling at his jeans and wiggling her eyebrows at him.

  


_Do you like it boy_  
_I wa-wa-want_  
_What you wa-wa-want_  
_Give it to me baby_  
_Like boom, boom, boom_  
_What I wa-wa-want_  
_Is what you wa-wa-want_  
_Na, na-ah_

Clint felt the blush sweep his face. Quin was really fucking him up with this. Her pouty lips open and saying such dirty things was driving him crazy, like it or not this girl was good at what she does, food included. He was beginning what other things she was good at. Then she was up again, pinning him with ass on his crotch. His mind went on full alert when her face was inches from his.   
  


_I like_  
_When you tell me_  
_Kiss it there_  
_I like_  
_When you tell me_  
_Move it there_

Her mouth moved closer to his, he could hear the slight whisper of her voice singing the lyrics. Her being so close was startling but he was enjoying it for some reason. Her finger trailed her lips, then her finger touched his neck lightly and before she pushed her hips harder into his grinding into him again. Winking at him she turned around again and shook her ass on him bending forward and shaking before snapping back up and twisting to him again and latching herself onto him again. Clint went opened mouthed at the way she moved. This girl was killer, how was he supposed to fight that?   
  
_So get it up_  
_Time to get it up_  
_You say you're a rude boy_  
_Show me what you got_  
_Now_

Her hips circled while she gripped onto his shirt, using her other hand she wiggled a finger at him before pulling him to her body again. Mouthing the words again with a seductive gleam in her eyes. Quin could tell she was winning, and she loved it. 

  
_Come here right now_  
  
_Take it, take it_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it_  
_Love me_  
_Love me_

Clint felt her body heated against his. He could feel her nipples pushing through the fabric of her shirt and his. Groaning low he suppressed the urge to push her into a wall and show her what a real 'rude boy' was. Taking her hand he spun her out and pulled her back again into his chest, her ass against his crotch again. A grunt left him when his body met his again. He pulled her hands up above her head and made her hold them there while his hands ran along her body, while the two ground their hips against one another. He wasn't gonna let her have all the fun. Taking his hands he thrust her hands down behind her back and turned her to look at him and made her dip again, he thought he heard her gasp and smirked. Pulling her back up he wasted no time and put her in front of him again, she looked amused. Then the song ended. She giggled and watched as people swarmed around them and asked for photos but Clint politely told them no and let Quin lead him back upstairs. 

The group sat down quickly and waited for them to come back. Clint sat down in his spot while Quin quickly found a glass of nearby rum and coke. Taking a large sip she sat down again. The group had their eyes planted on her. "Well? Did I do it or did I do it?" Steve looked less than pleased when she said that but quickly fixed his gaze when she noticed. Thor was the first to speak up and clapped his hands. "Phew, Clint my brother. Her moves were spectacular and seeing as you only managed a moment or two of dominance, we believe she won." Clint scoffed and sipped his drink. "Whatever guys, I did pretty alright considering I've only danced to music like eight times in my life and each one had nothing to do with being a, 'rude boy'." He said this and winked at Quin who giggled and drank more of her drink. "I will give you this Arrow boy, you do have moves, you just gotta stop lettin the ass tame you." She'd drank a lot now and he true accent along with the southern squeak was coming back. Pulling her hair out of the buns she let her hair fall down around her face, plump and frizzy. She sighed and pulled out the few pins in it left. "Also you messed up a bun, but no harm right?" She raised her glass and the others followed suit and then all of them drank their glasses down. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt like I didn't write enough but at the same time, I am still new to writing dance scenes like this, if anyone has any suggestions then I'm hear to listen! Whew. Clint got a taste of her fire tonight and I don't think he's letting it go so easily. Anyway next chapter might get a little more R rated but only because of drunk conversation and possible touchy feely things happening. As always I appreciate the kudos and feedback! :] xoxoxo


End file.
